


【客金】鳟鱼

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 一阵斑驳如鳟鱼的风穿过我的眼睛，我的十指我依然记得鳟鱼如何躲开来河边饮水的恐龙群。——布劳提根《是的，鱼的音乐》
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Yang "H4cker" Zhi-Hao/Kim ''Doinb'' Tae-sang
Kudos: 4





	【客金】鳟鱼

1

我们全队都很喜欢看金泰相的直播。尽管我们时常共处一室，转个头就能收看第一手直播，甚至自己的直播间都会变成doinb二台，但还是要真的打开那个页面才有那味。

我看着他把直播间标题改成“和OMG打野H4cker双排”，这个曾经熟悉的ID已经变得陌生，如今又鲜活地跃然于屏幕上。他是怎么想到要和那个人双排的？他的宝贝那么多，kanavi，canyon，和谁排不好，为什么一定非要和他？

我又不是不了解这个人，他有几分水准我怎会不知。我可以理解他玩国服的时候找西瓜，但玩韩服的时候，他顶着他那誓要冲击一千分的“Heart”和杨志浩双排，他是怎么想的？

果不其然，他们两个上来就是一波四连跪，西八阵线又添一员。我看着直播界面里，他气急败坏的模样，心中狂喜。

2

杨志浩没有气急败坏。他好像从来都不会气急败坏，在我印象里一直如此。

这是很奇怪的事情，他99年出生，我00年，按理来说我们应该算同龄人。在苏宁的那一年我十八岁，他十九岁，那时候总是输多赢少。每次输了我下来总会忍不住哭，教练和领队便安慰我，说没事的，下一把一定能打好，我们小天这么厉害。跟哄小孩一样。

后来换成杨志浩上场，战绩依然不尽如人意，但他好像从来都不会难过，顶多沉默一阵，然后继续投入正轨。他和我不一样，无论是胜负欲还是表达情感的方式。所以我和他的关系注定没有多亲近，关于他的事情，我早已忘了个七七八八。

或者说我根本不想回忆起他。

3

而如今我不得不回忆起他。我在百度虎扑豆瓣逛了一大圈，查得他们两个相识于一七年陪练团。一七年陪练团是个神奇的地方，金泰相在那里认识了很多人，其中的一部分改变了他的人生。

那时我资历尚浅，没能加入其中。所以我与金泰相的正式相识不是在一七年，而是在一九年。在那一年里，我从中游队伍的替补变成了冠军。

所有的媒体都盛赞我生逢其时，适金泰相投诚，宝刀未老，又有伯乐相马，传为一段佳话。有人撰文，写我从替补到FMVP，活脱脱一本男频yy小说模板，一时引无数人艳羡。

现实圆满，便不该再苛求其他。可人拥有的越多，就越是贪得无厌。我总是忍不住想，如果我更早些遇见他，会发生什么？

4

数日的双排过后，他们两个越发熟络了，根据就是金泰相开始喷杨志浩菜。他只有对关系很好的人才喷得下嘴，我们全队都是受害者。

被喷的人反应各不相同。像林炜翔这种食物链底端，只会不痛不痒地喷回去，然后演变成小学生吵架。金韩泉则稍有些排面，至少他溢出的武力值让金泰相最后总能乖乖闭嘴。而刘青松在此类事件中的反应可谓高明至极，令一众弱智队友难以望其项背，堪称吾辈楷模。

杨志浩和他们都不一样。他只会沉默，沉默到金泰相都不好意思继续喷他。无论是谁做出下饭操作，他只会发出一声善意的哂笑。在其他人的对比之下，他委婉得过了头，也温柔得过了头。若是换作我和他双排，就凭他那演员大树，我早就把他踹下车了。

我吃着赞助商爸爸寄来的薯片，看着他的下饭操作，忍不住笑出声来。他回头怒吼：“你笑什么啊小天！”我辩解道：“我是看你直播间的弹幕笑，不是觉得你的操作好笑！”

我的话连我自己都说服不了。耳机里传来杨志浩的声音：“没事的，大树打塞拉斯确实不好打。”

归根结底，杨志浩都是不同的。

5

那天晚上我做了一个梦，梦中我置身于巨大的悬浮的河流中，一阵斑驳如鳟鱼的风，穿过我的眼睛，我的十指。手持钓竿的恐龙站在高楼筑成的岸边，我便笑他：就凭你那鱼钩和线，怎么能钓得到鳟鱼？

他不说话，只是俯身将河水搅浑。

6

金泰相等杨志浩已经成了习惯。最一开始他还会游戏微信双重轰炸，隔一会儿打一个电话，甚至还要追到比赛服去找人。后来他干脆把直播间标题改成“钻一小号单排”。他居然也有心甘情愿单排的一天，这根本不像他的风格。

其实我也不是非要和卓定双排，更何况他的车上早已另有其人。我也不是不能和卓定双排就一定要单排，我不是那么陈腐的人。玩游戏的事嘛能赢就行，我以为金泰相比我更懂这个道理。

更何况一个人玩游戏多枯燥啊。只要金泰相求我，退一步说，只要他和我提，我也不是不可以考虑和他双排。

他终于等到了杨志浩，我也排到了谢镇营。我不幸分到AD位，对线的正是杨志浩。金泰相是真的疯了，为了嘲讽我无所不用其极，不惜付出两个队友的性命也要置我于死地。他猖獗大笑着：“哈哈哈小天！你是真的菜啊！小天怎么不说话了呢，是不是被打自闭了呀？哎呀，小天还是个小孩子，怎么办呀……”

我忽然明白了，我和杨志浩的不同之处。

7

这个人连孩子都要嘲讽，是真的道德沦丧，穷凶极恶，这世上怎么会有这种人。当然我自己也不是什么好东西，我还是有自知之明的。

还好那把游戏最后是我赢了，电子竞技的世界里谁赢谁是爹。当爹的滋味很美妙，但当不过三秒他立刻就气急败坏过来打我，我缩起脖子，顽强抵抗。最后他咬牙切齿地回到座位，嘴里还念叨着我吃了他的分云云。

无巧不成书，第二天我又排到他的对面。这回我是打野，杨志浩依然是AD。不能以AD的身份对位单杀他，我深感遗憾。

互相嘲讽的环节依然如火如荼地进行着，甚至由于今日运势不佳，全队都排到了傻逼队友。于是一时间骂声此起彼伏，其中以三位韩国友人尤甚。耳机里却一片安静，杨志浩仿佛掉线了一般，一句话也没有说，使我后台挂直播的行为失去了实际意义。

感谢林炜翔为我吸引火力，金泰相关了摄像头去打他了，基地里充满了快活的空气。我把直播窗口切出来，耳机里依然一片静寂，弹幕满眼的“骇客去厕所了”，仿佛他一整把游戏都是在马桶上打的。

最后金泰相闹够了回到座位上，杨志浩说了整把游戏的第二句话：“像网吧。”

8

我不服，我要跟杨志浩干一架。他见过素质这么低的网吧？

杨志浩好像真的不高兴了，不知是因为输了，还是因为输给了我，各种意义上的。他不高兴我就高兴，我津津有味地看着金泰相的直播，嘴里快乐地哼起了小曲。

这个傻逼直男好像终于注意到双排队友的情绪不对头，于是试探性地问：“骇客？”

“嗯？”

他将双手撑到脑后：“我们什么时候才能赢一把小天啊，我好想吃小天的分，什么时候能吃呢……”

杨志浩依然没有说话。

他们又输了一把，杨志浩的话却渐渐多了起来。金泰相万念俱灰：“要不明天再打吧。”

杨志浩简洁明了地说了句go。

金泰相苦笑：“真的吗，再玩一把能赢吗，你要带我去700分吗骇客。”他嘴里念叨着，刚一点击按钮游戏便秒进了，便说，“怎么秒进了啊，让我看看这把我们的队友都有谁？”

杨志浩说：“有我们两个不就够了吗。”

我分明看见金泰相愣了一下，他的神色间出现了一丝极细微的，不易察觉的笑容，不同于平日里夸张的做作的表演式的笑，我见过他那种神情，我绝不会认错。

他抿一抿嘴唇，手掩住下巴，眼帘垂下去，接过了话：“有我们两个确实就够了……有我们两个确实就够了，够输。”

我从他的话语间捕捉到杨志浩的轻笑。队友闹够了也都安静下来，我靠在电竞椅里，忽然觉得自己的哪里缺了一块，闷闷胀胀地痛，一发出声音就空洞洞地回响。

我忽然想起我光怪陆离的梦境，我置身于河流中，我就是河流，我失去了我的一部分。

9

最后他终于钓到了鳟鱼。


End file.
